US 2014/0360282 A1 discloses a magnetoelastic sensor which has a shaft extending in the longitudinal direction. A magnetoelastically active region is arranged on the shaft. The magnetization is directly or indirectly generated on the shaft or applied to the shaft. Stress applied to the shaft is transmitted to the magnetization. A magnetic field sensor arranged in the region of the magnetization generates a signal reflecting the change of the magnetic field due to the stress applied to the shaft.
A magnetic field sensor measures the magnetic flux density of the magnetic field and transmits it in an analysable form preferably to an electronic device for signal processing. The magnetic flux density is measured in the unit T (Tesla).
Sensors may be classified according to their operation principle, for example into magnetic, optical, inductive and mechanical sensors.
In the following, a magnetic sensor will be assumed by way of example.
Magnetic field sensors are, for example, used in the form of fluxgates, Hall probes or potential coils.
Furthermore, a magnetic field sensor, preferably a fluxgate sensor, will be assumed by way of non-limiting example.
Magnetic field sensors work in a contactless manner and thus without external mechanical operating force.
Another possibility to classify sensors is the classification according to the respective measurable variable, such as path, compression, tension, distance, temperature, pH value or luminous intensity.
Preferably, magnetic field sensors may be used as compression sensors, tension sensors or bending sensors. However, the above listing is only exemplary and not meant to be exclusive.
Magnetic field sensors are used, for example, in vehicle manufacturing as well as in the manufacturing of electric tools and electric household appliances. Preferably, they serve the purpose of controlling mechanical processes. They are gaining importance in the context of higher safety and quality requirements, for example when measuring different physical parameters.
Magnetic field sensors are preferably used in measurement, test and control devices. In addition, magnetic field sensors are used in machinery and equipment as well as for the speed control of electric motors.
The evaluation of the signal generated by the magnetic field on the respective sensor is carried out continuously in an analogue or digital manner or by means of integrated or downstream electronics.
In the prior art, the magnetization required for the functioning of the magnetoelastic sensor is preferably applied to a cylindrical body.
A cylindrical body can be used in a compression and/or tension sensor as a carrier of the magnetic field for determining compressive and/or tensile forces.
Therefore, the invention is based on the problem to provide a magnetoelastic sensor which may be used as a compression and/or tension and/or bending sensor.